mobox87fandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Afton
Michael Afton (also known as Eggs Benedict, Mike Schmidt, Foxy Bully and The Brother) is the main protagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's series. He is the son of William Afton. He is the brother of the Kenny,Brandy,and Elizabeth. He is a technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals in Sister Location, and the manager and owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Bio In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Michael Afton is seen to be a sadistic and manipulative trickster, who would never cease to abuse emotionally and psychologically his brother. He seems to have no care about his brother's depression, as he torments him even in his own room. However, he takes his actions a step too far on his younger brother's birthday in 1983, where him and three other bullies hold his brother inside the jaws of a Fredbear animatronic's jaws. Unfortunately for his brother, the he underestimated the strength of Fredbear's jaws, which crush his skull flat. He is extremely remorseful for his actions as he came to his little brother's bedside, apologizing for his actions, shortly before he died. It is presumably at this point where the emotionally wrecked Michael Afton is approached by his father, William Afton, who sends him to free his sister's soul.Michael appears in this game as the main protagonist. He works as a technician and was presumably hired by his father to free his sister's soul from Baby. On night 1, Michael arrives at Circus Baby's, and HandUnit welcomes him, showing him how to check the animatronics' stages, and if they are not in their proper places, he must shock them to put them back on their stage. Michael successfully shocks Ballora and Funtime Foxy, but fails to shock Baby. On night 2, Michael checked Ballora and Foxy, but when he checked Baby, the controlled shocks do not work, requiring HandUnit to shut down the system. Baby began speaking to him, telling him to hide under the desk. After surviving the Bidybabs, Michael crawled through Ballora Gallery, avoiding her by listening for her music. He then reaches the Breaker Room, where he restarted all the systems while playing audio to keep Funtime Freddy from attacking him. Michael then leaves Circus Baby's. On night 3, Michael returned, checking Ballora and Funtime Foxy. He then ran through Funtime Auditorium while avoiding Funtime Foxy. Michael reached Parts and Service, where he performed a repair on Freddy, and caught Bon Bon in order to get Freddy's second power module. When he returned through Funtime Auditorium, Foxy attacked him, knocking him out. On night 4, Michael woke up in a springlock suit. Baby began talking to him, explaining she kidnapped him. Then, two technicians entered the building, and sent Ballora to the Scooping Room, where Michael was. He then witnessed Ballora get scooped, and survive an attack of Minireenas. On night 5, Michael checked the stages, only to see two hanged technicians. He then returned through Funtime Auditorium, and entered Parts and Service, to see a lifeless Circus Baby. She explained that she is pretending and something bad happened that day. He then enters a random number sequence into a keypad that flips out of of Baby's left central faceplate. After entering the passcode, Michael gets a chip from her upper armplate so she can communicate with him after she's been scooped. If the player chose to follow Baby's indications, Michael will get scooped by Ennard, who will take his body. If the player decided to do not follow Baby's indications, Michael will have to survive for the rest of the night from Ennard. He will then go home but Ennard will chase him. Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Afton Members Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Mike Schmidt Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Remnant Category:Teens Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Adults